The Civil War Hetalia Style!
by Blingyg
Summary: These are the untold chapters of the Civil war. Human names used! Alfred is sick, so he goes over to Arthur's house to find out what's wrong with him. That's where my dear friend Gilbert comes in. Rated T to be safe, but all there is is just a little PruHun.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so it's probably not as good as it should be. There will be no boyXboy pairs, just a flirtatious Francis. Warning: Sick!America, Confederate!Prussia.**

Arthur,

So it's been awhile since I've talked to you and I know we're on a bit of rough ground since the war of 1812. Obviously you're not one of my favorite people to be around, and your food sucks, but I'm calling you in my time of need. From what I know, British health care is the best. After all, who helped me after the winter of 1609? It would've been the end of me if you weren't there. So let me tell you what's wrong. There's been a voice in my head, like another awesome part of me that I never even knew I had. It's a bad thing; this voice argues with me primarily about state's rights and I think a civil war is about to happen. No amount of McDonalds will help me (trust me, I've tried). I plan on coming over tomorrow after Lincoln is sworn in to be president. Please, do anything in your power to help me!

-Alfred

My hand quivers as I read the hastily written note. My initial surprise wasn't that a supposedly illiterate bloke could scribble out a measly sentence, but that he was asking me to help him. Well it makes logical sense, my achievements and exploits in the medical field being the best in the world. Not to mention my expertise's in the dark arts. Or maybe Alfred still cares about me, and trusts that I can give him a suitable remedy- no, that's absurd. I burnt down his bloody White House for Pete's sake! He could never forgive me after the numerous navel attacks and my banishment of British criminals to Georgia. I really mustn't ponder on the matter right now. There are countless things I need to accomplish to find dear Alfred a cure to his ailment.

For the rest of the night, I scour my massive library of remedial science, collecting a few tidbits of information that could possibly help the little twit. The next morning, I greet Alfred at the door. His condition is worse than I thought, his skin is white a pasty, with a slight tint of green, barely noticeable. He quivers and shakes, as if he was frozen for a fortnight on end. When I look into his bloodshot eyes, it comes to my realization that Alfred's days may be numbered. All this time I have loved him so dearly, acting like an older sibling towards him since i found him that day. I shan't lose him now. "Come right in old chap." I say, expressing my British hospitality. He can't see how much I'm worried about him. "Sit down and I will do what I can to rid you of your affliction."

"T-thanks Iggy." Alfred stutters as he makes his way to the blue cashmere sofa in the parlor. A spell pops into my mind. I've been itching to do it for a while, but there have been no countries that have recently had these problems. I dont want to hurt him, but it's imminent. Yes. Flying Mint Bunny approves of this also, but first I must get some help from a few mates. "Onhonhon! Did I hear someone say 'mate'?" Francis appears out of nowhere. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE YOU BLODDY FROG!" I scream at him harshly. "You know you want me, love. Onhonhonhon!" He walks out laughing, as only a insolent Frenchman would. "Wanker." I mutter under my breath. I don't need that git messing with me at Alfred's time of need. I shall call Roderich and Elizabeta to help me. Roderich will not be much help, but Elizabeta's skillet is the better than any of my knockout pills. She also drabbles in the dark arts too, one of her good friends being Romania and all. A bloodcurdling scream comes from Alfred, giving me a fright. I try to calm him down but he seems to be in an uncontrollable fit of rage. Oh dear, I must call them quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hungary's P.O.V.

Arthur's voice is trembling on the other line. He seems distressed and anxious as he explains to me about Alfred's condition. I have to give the Brit some credit there. Alfred is as big of a turd as they make, and Arthur loves him to no end. I wish I had a brother like that, the closest thing being my husband Roderich. Don't get me wrong, I've grown fond of him but I do not truly love him. My heart yearns for Gilbert, the loud and snarky albino who has been pronounced dead for years. Ludwig has been a bit distraught on the matter, for the Prussian has been missing since 1814. Now, in the year 1860 I still have hope that we will meet again.

Roderich holds the door and lets me walk onto the carriage before him, giving me a light kiss on the cheek as I walk by him. I admit, the gentlemanliness he expresses is flattering. We take a seat in the carriage and converse of unimportant matters, like Mozart or the weather, as we always do. I would much rather be talking about war and battle strategies, but that's not what Roderich is interested in. It seems like Toris would be a better match for him, but Vash never exposes the poor girl to anyone other than himself and Francis (I have no idea why Francis is even aloud in Swiss territory in the first place).

My thoughts turn back to Gilbert, sifting through the memories we've shared together. I start to clench my fists in angst as I come to the realization that he may never return. The skillet I'm holding makes an imprint on my hand, because I was gripping my fists so tightly. This ride is taking too long. What happened to the good old days when I was young and free- not shut up in a stuffy old castle with nothing to do? Since Feliciano doesn't live with us anymore, it's very lonely when Roderich has to leave to take care of government affairs. I end up on the piano, writing Hungarian rhapsodies as I do best. Maybe it's not that bad after all. As long as I have my music, I'll never be lonely- oh dear, I'm turning into my husband.

We arrive at Arthur's, and what I see startles me. Alfred is yelling at the top of his lungs to some imaginary being "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M A FREE COUNTRY! I'M ALFRED F. JONES! ALFRED FREAKING JONES! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS BECAUSE IT'S ALL FEDERAL GOVERNMENT FOR NOW ON! AND IM FREEING THE SLAVES BECAUSE SORRY, THE SLAVE TRADE IS NOT COOL ANYMORE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT EITHER! THIS IS WAR YOU JERKFACE!" Alfred hollers in a fit of unbridled rage. Roderich nonchalantly walks into Iggy's kitchen. Typical Austrian behavior. He seems to act more like a sissy in moments like these. Arthur shouts at me to knock Alfred out with my skillet. I hesitate at this. Alfred's the second most annoying country I know, but I can't bear to hit him because of how feeble he looks. "Just do it Elizabeta!" Arthur says, anxiety bubbling in his emerald green eyes. I take the skillet and collide it with Alfred's head.

Arthur and I tie the now unconscious American to an old, wooden chair (I made sure it was NOT Busby's chair, though I believe Russia has already broke it to no return). We drag him into the forbidden west wing, where Arthur practices and helps me with a fairly recent hobby of mine- magic. Alfred moans and mutters, starting to come out of consciousness. Arthur briefly explains the spell he is about to perform. He plans to rip apart the contradicting personalities in order to see what has been troubling Alfred. I honestly don't care about what spell is used, as long as no one gets killed. Arthur starts to mutter a spell. "Release, release this troubled soul. Return, at once to days of old. Albino leave! Hear what I've said! Secede at once! Or you'll be dead!"

Albino? It can't be...


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia's P.O.V.

The awesome ME is back. This time I am no longer the Awesome Prussia, Greatest and Most Powerful King Of the World (well technically I still am, the Iron Cross around my neck and all), but now I also the Awesome Confederate States of America! Sure, I've been missing for awhile, and they all thought I was dead, but that was my genius plan in the first place! My plan was to found a town in America, (King of Prussia, PA- duh!) and journey south, arousing a few states' rights issues that were starting to kindle after the war of 1812. Before I knew it, the South was mine. The people had that strong Prussian mentality, knowing that they will get their way, or die trying. They tried to pay for their amount of land, but Alfred had to be a schmuck about it and wouldn't budge. That's when I started to get into his head. I controlled the south; I was a part of him now and he could do nothing about it.

That's where Iggy comes in. He sensed a civil war and somehow knew I was behind it. He cast the spell and I watched those large portions of land become my own. First South Carolina, then Mississippi, Florida (mwaahahaha), Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas join me. Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina stood by, not sure if they want to join the Confederate forces yet, but they will join soon due to my awesomeness.

As of right now, I am standing in the living room that Arthur uses when he has guests. Alfred is sitting in a beryl-colored chair, moaning about how his head hurts and how he can't feel the lower half of his body... and all of that crap. What a pantywaist. Arthur carries the American out of the room, probably where the idiot can rest peacefully for a while. I hate to admit it, but I've always wished I had a brother as loving as Alfred. My brother Ludwig would always get mad at me for the stupid little pranks I pull on him. The last prank I pulled involved stuffing a potato in the exhaust pipe of a new invention of his. The machine blew up, and Ludwig got angry and threw a rock at my head. After I stopped bleeding out, I took the large grey rock in my hand, noticing the small word on the side. _DUMMKOPF_ was engraved into the stone. I had to give brother credit for his interesting sense of humor. _Dummkopf_ rocks are a Prussian taunting weapon for all ages. I wonder if Ludwig missed me when I was gone all these years.

All of a sudden, Roddy the little baby girl man boy, walks out of the kitchen and stops in complete and udder surprise to see me. He KNOWS that whenever we meet, I will invade his vital regions or something along that line. That is the reason he married dear Elizabeta. Wait, if Roddy's here, Elizabeta must be somewhere in this house. I must find her. The startled Austrian storms out of the door, too much of a wimp and a schlemiel to even be near my awesomeness. That is the normal behavior for a fulsome sissy like him. "Where are you going you namby-pamby? Too much of a coward to face me?" I yell at him in a mocking tone, just for the fun of annoying the heck out of him.

Now I must find Elizabeta. I stand tall as the warrior I am, my chest puffed, shoulders back, my trademark smirk starting to form. I know. I'm the Draco Malfoy of the nations! Elizabeta walks into the room. My heart stops. The gold flecks in her deep, jade eyes are more precious than all the spoils of war combined. Her cinnamon colored hair falls in untrammeled locks around her slender figure. She runs into my embrace, tears of joy streaming out of her eyes, her head resting against my chest. I take in her scent. She smells like that prissy Austrian, but I can't complain. Roderich has always smelled like a woman anyway. Elizabeta lets me go and throws a _Dummkopf_ rock at me, yelling "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE FOR ALL THAT TIME WITHOUT TELLING ANYBODY WHERE YOU WERE GOING? LUDWIG AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" So Ludwig actually cares about me after all. I would've never thought. Instead of yelling at me more for what I've done, she pulls me in, my lips softly grazing on hers for only a second before she pulled away, knowing that I would want more. I swear, this woman drives me insane.

Arthur casually walks in the room. I slowly let go of my _schatz_ as he tells Elizabeta that Roderich would send a carriage for her if need be. To my relief, she declined, saying she would stay here to make sure Alfred's condition didn't get any worse. England turns to me.

"Now what do you suppose you're doing here? Your motives are hurting my brother and it makes me detest you more than I already do, you bloody-"he stops his rant, staring into my bright red eyes, probably stunned by the awesome radiating from my pores.

"I have no intention on killing your dear Alfred." I start, trying to make my voice sound as sickly sweet as I can. "I just want to make him weak enough to give up his land to the awesome me. Then I can sell this said land to a country that is willing to purchase it, giving me extra funds for my next Prussian attack on Austria."

Elizabeta scowls at me, but Arthur's eyes light up. A sinister grin, one I have not ever seen from the Englishman appears on his face.

"What's the catch" the Brit asks suspiciously. He knows me too well not to know there is always a catch.

"All I need is for you and Francis to watch by and possibly aid me in a time of need."

"And if you win this war, I could get my colonies back?"

"If Francis doesn't beat you to it"

The three of us turn our heads simultaneously to the left. There was the Frenchman, reclining on the couch, a glass of blood-red wine in his hand. His long, golden hair seemed to be dramatically flowing in the wind as he smiled towards his new ally. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO QUICK YOU BLOODY GIT?" Arthur screams. It seems like all Arthur does is yell his lungs out at Frenchie all the time.

"Well, I am a part of ze Bad touch no? The three of us have a special bond in where we are able to hear ze others' thoughts." Francis says in his usually suave manner. I'm not necessarily thrilled with being able to read Francis' thoughts (there's some pretty messed up crap in that head of his). Antonio usually just thinks about Feliciano and Lovi and how cute they are. A stream of curses poured out of Arthur's mouth directed towards Francis, bringing me back to my own thoughts.

There are battle plans to be made, solders to gather, rebelling slaves to deal with, and the list goes on. I excuse my awesome self from the room; it's getting late and I need some sleep for the epicness that waits the next day. As I approach one of Iggy's numerous guest rooms, Elizabeta meets me in the hall. "Are you really leaving me again?" she asks softly, her lips slowly mouthing the words in distress. Even the awesome me can't stand to see her like this. I pull her into a deep passionate kiss, making this moment last as long as it possibly takes. Surprisingly, she doesn't resist me at all; she usually does. Now it is just the two of us, in each other's arms, for what seems like hours.

"_Ich Liebe Dich_, Elizabeta." I whisper almost inaudibly in her ear.

"_Én is Szereretlek_." she whispers back in Hungarian. I love her more than I love Gilbird, more than I love power, or money, or even my life. Still, I must leave and prepare my troops tomorrow, but now, I will cherish each moment I have left with her.

The next morning, at dawn, I am about to set out when Elizabeta comes to say her final goodbye. I wish I could give her something of mine to keep with her. Of course! I take my iron cross necklace, the one I have worn for as long as I can remember, and slowly put it around the Hungarian's neck, "Keep this safe for me, love. I promise I will be back for you." I say, trying not to cry (I know it's hard to imagine the awesome me crying). Before she can say a word, I leave as fast as I can, not looking back.

This is war. And the South is not the only thing I am fighting for.

** I tried to capture Prussia's point of view the best I could, and I can say that Iv'e enjoyed writing this chapter especially. Please tell me what you think and what you think i can do better. Im currently working on two other stories, so these chapters may not come out that fast.**

**German:**

**Ich Leibe Dich- I love you (if you watch Hetalia, this is a no-brainer)**

**Dummkopf- idiot (this is my special weapon that i created myself)**

**Schatz- treasure**

**Hungarian:**

**En is Szereretlek- I love you too**


End file.
